


Training And Hormones

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Parents Dean and Benny [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring John, Caring John Winchester, Crying, Crying Dean, Emotional Dean, Emotions, Gen, Hormonal Dean, Hormones, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mpreg, Mpreg Dean, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Things Get Thrown, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny goes away for a training course for the police force leaving an 8 month pregnant Dean home alone with a nine month old son but luckily John offered to stay with Dean the two weeks he was gone. So now John is stuck in an apartment for two weeks with his pregnant hormonal omega son and his nine month old grandchild nothing should gone wrong! right?? </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Training And Hormones

Benny was going away for two weeks for part one of a police training course (Which Dean objected against he do) and John was going to be staying with Dean and Junior for those two weeks. John figured he could handle it he could handle a pregnant omega hell! He handle it with Mary three times he also figured he could handle his grandson (Benny warned him he loved to get into trouble). I mean he had three sons! And Junior was nine moths old! How much trouble could a nine month old get into??. And anyways no matter how bad it got like it said before John could handle it after all he was ex marine and nothing was to bad of a challenge except there was on thing John had to remember pregnant Dean meant pregnant hormones 

Benny was gonna leave Sunday morning so he could be there by afternoon so he could rest and relax before training started on Monday which meant John had to be packed the night before and be up bright and early in order to be at Dean and Benny's apartment by nine that morning. And Sunday morning John was up at 5:30 showered, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, packed a few last things, kissed Mary goodbye and was out the door by 8:10 it was at least a thirty minuet drive into the city and to Dean and Benny's apartment. At 8:44 John used the visitor parking pass Dean and Benny gave there friends and family and at 8:46 he was parked and getting his bags out of the car and making his way into the building at 8:50 he was in the elevator. At 8:53 he was arriving at Dean and Benny's floor near the top of the building and at 8:55 he was knocking on Dean and Benny's door. The door near flung open and John found himself face to face with his son in law holding his crying grandson in his arms and clad in a police t-shirt and sweats 

"Hey John! Thanks for coming!" Benny says 

"No problem!" John says and enters the apartment shutting the door behind him 

"I'm sorry about Junior! He just doesn't wanna me to go! And he's been like this since Thursday!"

"And Dean??"

"He's pregnant and pouting"

"I figured that"

Benny laughs and the two walk into the living room where once there Benny tires to put Junior down in his little play pen only for Junior to put his hands up and scream at the top of his lungs 

Benny pick his screaming son up and tries to comfort him 

"Baby boy stop your crying! Baby boy please! Daddy's trying to sleep!"

Junior just screams in response 

"Baby boy hush!"

"Give him to me" John says

"Huh??"

"Give him to me i can get him to quite down"

"Uh alright"

Benny hands John the screaming Junior and he clutches him against his chest and starts to slowly rock him while humming Hey Jude. Which almost instantly calms the nine month old down and soon he's lulled into a sleeping state and John walks into the nursery and puts him in his crib 

"H-how??" A wide eyed Benny asks when John comes back 

John smiles "Benny i've had three boys! I know what to do"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now get going!"

"Oh right! Uh Dean's napping just tell him and Junior i said goodbye"

"Alright will do"

"Alright well goodbye and i'll see you in two weeks"

"Bye son"

John see's Benny out and then locks the door and heads into the living room to watch TV and relax and he's just sat down and turned on the TV when Dean wakes up

"WHERE'S MY BENNY BEAR!!"

John sighs and braces himself 

"BENNY!! BENNY!! BENNY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!"

Dean storms out into the living room and finds his dad 

"DAD WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BENNY!!"

"He left but he told me to tell you and Junior goodbye"

"HE LEFT!!"

"Yes"

Dean falls onto the floor and starts balling his eyes out 

"MY BENNY LEFT ME!!"

"Dean he'll be back in two weeks

"MY BENNY'S GONE!!"

"Dean he went away for a police training course he didn't die!"

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!"

"Dean!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

Dean then picks up one of Junior's toys and flings it at John's head missing buy a few inches 

John looks at Dean with wide eyes and then gets several more toys thrown at him 

"CHECK ON THE CHILD AND MAKE US LUNCH!!"

Dean then waddles off to his bedroom slamming the door shut and John goes to check on his grandson and smiles as he enters Junior's nursery and smiles as he does. Junior is standing up in the crib grabbing onto the railings all the toys from the crib thrown onto the floor 

"When did you wake up little man??"

Junior just laughs in response 

John smiles at Junior and then picks him up out off the crib, changes him and then carries him out into the kitchen where they find Dean sitting at the kitchen island reading Vouge 

"What do you want to eat??"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches"

"Alright and i'm assuming Junior's bottles are in the fridge"

"Yes"

Dean doesn't look up from his magazine the whole time he't talking to John who just sighs and feeds Junior before burping him and putting him down for another nap and then paying attention to making Dean's lunch 

"Where's my lunch??" Dean whines 

"Relax princess it's coming!" John says 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

Dean then throws something at John but it misses and smashes and breaks on the kitchen floor 

"COOK!!"

John obeys not really wanting too argue with his pregnant son remembering how Mary was when she was pregnant

"Here ya go!" John says and puts the food in front of Dean 

Dean looks over the food 

"I said apple juice not milk!!" Dean snaps 

"Sorry! I'll get you some apple juice!"

"Benny loved apple juice!"

Dean then starts to cry

"Dean stop making it sound like Benny is dead!"

"I WANT MY BEN BEN!!"

Dean sobs into his hands 

and suddenly a light goes on over John's head 

"What if i called Benny would that make you feel better??"

"No! I mean yes! I mean i don't know!"

"I'll call him"

John gets out his phone and dials Benny's number and then hands it to Dean who spends the next hour and a half eating lunch and talking to Benny before finally hanging up and giving the phone back to John

"Better??" John asks 

"Ya but i still miss him" Dean says and rubs his huge belly

"It's only two weeks Dean"

"I know i know but..."

"It's his first time away in five years"

"Yeah"

"I understand your mother was this exact same way"

"What does that mean??"

"What??"

"Mom was the same way??"

"Well uh"

"Hormonal is that it??!"

"Uh well"

"Or am i fat!"

"What! No! Dean! Where did that come from??

"I AM FAT!!"

"No! Dean! Your beautiful!"

"SHUT UP! I'M FAT AND UGLY! AND NOBODY LOVES ME!!"

"DEAN STOP THIS!!"

"I'M FAT! FAT! FAT!"

"DEAN STOP NOW!"

John sits his son down and is about to start talking when Junior's crying comes over the baby monitor so John goes to check on him. And when he comes back he finds Dean curled up on the couch crying

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry! I'm be stupid and hormonal aren't i??"

"Well uh"

"It's alright i know i am"

"Is it cause Benny left??"

"Yeah"

"he'll be back in two weeks and maybe even before that"

"Really! He may be home early!"

"Yep"

Dean is about to start crying again when John stops 

"Don't you dare start crying! Now i'm gonna get into bed! I want you to rest! And i'll take care of everything and if you need anything ask me!"

"But"

"No buts!"

Dean just sighs knowing he's lost the battle and allows his father to help him into his room and into bed (He's already in sweats) and hands Dean the remote, a bottle of water, and turns off the lights, shuts the door and leaves 

John sighs he has to make it though two weeks of hormonal Dean and then in a few months another two weeks but this time Dean won't be pregnant. No he'll just have a tired parent, a one year old, and a set of newborns twins to deal with next time John just sighs and braces himself 

THE END


End file.
